The use of microcontroller units within integrated circuit design often requires the MCU to communicate with a variety of different protocols available over different communication busses. Most MCU units will have the ability to communicate with external sources via a UART or additionally may communicate through a SPI (Serial Peripheral Interface), I2C (Inter-Integrated Circuit bus) or other serial bus. When communicating with busses having a unique protocol such as an SD bus, the MCU is required to utilize a great deal of its processing bandwidth in order to convert between the internally used communication protocols used by either the UART or other on-board serial communications port to the unique hardware communications protocol utilized by the SD bus. This use of the processing bandwidth of the MCU obviously prevents the MCU from being used for other application specific functions. Thus, there is a need for some manner of easily converting between a communications protocol useable by the MCU and a unique protocol used by a communications bus such as an SD bus without requiring the use of large amounts of processing bandwidth by the MCU.